exidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hani
Ahn Hani is EXID's Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer, Visual, and Face of the Group. She was born May 2nd, 1992, making her the middle child in EXID. Personality Hani's personality is very similar to that of a nerdy kid who is secretly cool and sexy. Hani is very analytical and logical. She's been known to take notes on all she can. The very fancam that shot EXID to stardom, in fact, came from Hani being a huge perfectionist. She stayed up all night perfecting the exact angles that made her look best while performing. She takes notes when people make her angry and includes exactly what they did and what day and everything. She also takes notes at the end of every day listing any important things that happened that day and the food she ate. It's been said by the members and Shinsadong Tiger that she's very logical. She enjoys studying, especially history, and reading comic books. She even learned how to do makeup from a Korean comic book.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNLFxdwn1bc Fans guessed the comic she was talking about is Dolled Up, a comic about a girl who gets help with her makeup and style from a talking doll.https://www.spottoon.com/book/97/DOLLED_UP 5 Due to her perfectionist personality, her stage persona is very seductive and her facial expressions are always talked about when they perform. History Childhood As a kid Hani was a very good student who studied hard and participated in triathlons. She had a strict mother who pushed her to do traithlons and made sure she studied well and didn't get distracted too much. She passed her TOEIC exam with a near perfect score after studying hard for 2 months and was going to study psychology if she didn't become an idol. Time as a Trainee Hani first trained under JYP Entertainment to be in a girl group. She trained for 2 years before the group was disbanded and the members let go. After being called by fellow ex-JYP trainee U.Ji, she auditioned for EXID and joined as a vocal line member. Debut - Pre-Fancam (2012-2014) Hani debuted as a vocal line member and although she wasn't the most popular member, fans enjoyed her "brain" side and she was liked. Hani's popularity started to rise among EXID fans with Every Night, after her sexy side was shown. Hani enjoyed doing sexy concepts and it was in the era that Hani was made a center member. Being one of the vocal line members and having a low voice that is versatile and compliments Solji's well, Hani debuted with Solji in a vocal sub unit, Dasoni. Due to not promoting much during Every Night and after, Hani had eaten a lot of unhealthy food and didn't get much exercise, which led to her gaining a lot of weight and it was during this time that she was at her heaviest. EXID suffered through a 1 year 8 months long hiatus after Every Night didn't have enough success and their last chance at not disbanding was the song "Up and Down". All the members felt this pressure and so they went with a different sound, a more fun sexy concept than their previous dark sexy concept, and Hani worked hard on her dancing and on losing weight. Because originally, Hani is not a good dancer, she stayed up several nights to take notes on what exact angles make her look best while performing. This clearly payed off, as it was a fancam of Hani dancing to Up and Down that skyrocketed EXID into success. Up and Down - Ah Yeah eras (2014-2015) After her fancam went viral with millions of views, Hani became the main focus of EXID and a hot topic in Korean media. This saved EXID from disbandment but did put pressure on Hani to keep up her sexy image. Lady era (2018) Hani dyed her hair a bright tomato red for EXID's 'Lady' promotions, which started April 4th. In a group appearance on Weekly Idol, she revealed she was interested in fortunes and the hosts had a fortune teller come on. The fortune teller said that around mid-May, EXID and their song 'Lady' would gain a lot of attention. In early May, Hani gained another viral fancam to add to her collection after a recording of her cleverly using her jacket to cover her butt in an Up and Down performance gained many views in a small amount of time. Most people were impressed with how she used her fashion to cover her butt modestly, but there were some netizens who were not happy about her trying to avoid being a sex symbol after that's what made EXID famous. It was also in early May that EXID's company, Banana Culture Entertainment, produced an official website for the group in Japanese with the announcement of a Japanese debut. On this website, Hani was revealed to have been officially moved from a Sub Vocal to a Lead Vocal and she was also made a Lead Dancer. Category:EXID Category:Hani Category:Members